


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by BloodandGlitter



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aww, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandGlitter/pseuds/BloodandGlitter
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to meA fanfic of Boss and Johnny! The Boss hates Christmas, so Johnny Gat sets his sights on changing her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you're lactose intolerant, 'cause it's SUPER CHEESY !

_Floor thirty._

The Boss exited the elevator and sauntered down the dimly-lit hallway, surrounded by the echoes of her clicking stilettos. Approaching the door of her penthouse, she fumbled for her keys as she heard excited mumbling from within the apartment. It sounded like several Saints had let themselves in again, and one of those squealing voices definitely belonged to Pierce. A poker night, an ostentatious evening courtesy of Barely Legal’s strippers, more canonizing Gat-style? Any of those would have been preferable to the sickening sight she was met with.

“Sur...prise?” Even Shaundi didn’t sound too sure.

It was December and the Christmas cheer had ascended on Stilwater. All of Stilwater, it seemed, except anywhere the Boss lay her hat. It was freeze-your-tits-off cold outside and dark for twenty-five hours of the day; no reason to celebrate, in her mind. The gang were aware of this, but this year things were different. It had been 6 months since Dane Vogel was brought down and the Saints teamed up with Ultor for control of the city. 18 months ago the Boss awoke from her coma and the whole sorry-affair started. This was their first Christmas conflict-free, with no reason to worry about being gunned down whilst tucking into a turkey dinner.

She stared round the room in disbelief. About a dozen gang members, covered in glitter and tinsel, were attempting to erect an eight-foot Christmas tree in the corner of the lounge. Smashed ornaments littered the floor and knotted fairy lights had been abandoned on the pool table. Cheesy festive songs were blaring from the speakers and somewhere, it seemed, one of them was sitting on a musical decoration. Pierce looked sheepish.

“Please don’t freak out, Boss. We just thought that, maybe, this year...”

“You’d ruin my fucking apartment? Look at this mess!” She complained, kicking over an empty cardboard box. “You know I hate Christmas! We ain’t religious, what’s the point?”

“Oh come on, lighten up!” The Boss realised she hadn’t noticed Gat in the corner donning a pair of reindeer antlers. He looked quite cute, not that she’d ever admit it.

“I want you to take it all down now.” She hissed before abandoning her bag and storming into the master bedroom.

The gang glared at Pierce in unison.

“Don’t blame me!” He whined. “Okay fine, yeah it was my idea. But I’m fed up with not being able to say the C-word whilst everyone else in the world is out there celebratin’. She even took my Mariah CD last year!”

“Do you want me to go get my bulb, see if that’ll loosen her up?” Shaundi offered.

“That won’t work. I want us to be able to eat together, laugh together, do all that other shit families do.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow! We’ve got no chance!”

The room fell silent.

“ _I can’t hear any cleaning up going on_!” The Boss shouted through the closed door.

“Give me 24 hours,” Johnny muttered as he picked up another box. “I’ve got an idea.”

  
***

Pouring another scotch, the Boss sat down in front of the TV. It was predictably dark and cold outside, with a dusting of snow from earlier in the day. She could tolerate Christmas Eve, mainly because the festive adverts had finally disappeared for another year. It was 10pm; only 26 hours until it was finally over. One more drink - just enough to numb her senses - and she’d head to bed. She didn’t expect her phone to start vibrating in her back pocket.

What the hell does Gat want at this hour?

She cleared her throat.

“Hey Johnny, you okay?” She asked, trying to sound non-chalent.

“Sorry Boss, but I could really do with some help here. Some shits are stirring up trouble down on the promenade.” He replied.

“Are you out of ammo or..?”

“No, I just can’t seem to get rid of them.”

“Just shoot them already! I’ll ring Ultor HQ and ask them to look the other way. Assholes should be with their mommies tonight, no one must be missing ‘em.”

“Please, Boss, just get your ass down here. You know I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate.”

She glanced longingly at her whisky before reluctantly placing it back on the glass coffee table.

“Fine, gimme 10. I’ll be in the Raycaster.”

***

Johnny heard the sound of screeching tires, followed by the slamming of a car door and some expletives. That was unmistakably her. He had wondered why she’d insisted on bringing a sports car on the icy roads, but he’d learned to keep his trap shut. He turned around and watched his Boss waddle towards him, wearing 10 layers of clothing with an SMG in each hand. He smiled fondly as he watched her nose turn pink.

Every December, the city’s council turned the promenade into Stilwater’s very own winter wonderland. Market stalls were adorned with twinkling lights and sold mulled wine and fresh mince pies. There was a fairground for children with a carousel, small Ferris wheel and Santa’s grotto, surrounded by plastic reindeer and candy canes. Nat King Cole was on repeat on the sound system. It wasn’t much and looked a bit tired, but even the Boss smiled as she watched a small child squeal at the sight of the enormous Christmas tree.

“So, where are the..?” She tailed off as she realised she’d been set up, by none other than her second-in-command. She slapped Gat round the arm. “You asshole!”

Johnny laughed. “You really thought I couldn’t handle a gang of kids?”

She went to playfully push him before realising the restricted movement of her arms. Maybe she was wearing one too many sweaters.

“You know how much I hate Christmas!”

“Aw come on Boss, how can you hate this? No shit music, no fucking tinsel, and _no_ _Pierce_.” He smiled. “Just me and you, as I introduce you to the holiday cheer. I’ve asked them to stay open a couple more hours. Well, I threatened 'em. But don’t worry, it’s not a date or anything.”

She looked at her feet as she felt her face flush. She was the leader of the Saints, a woman who’d taken down 3 gangs in the last 2 years. Yet still, she couldn’t stop herself blushing when her best friend cracked a joke.

She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. “Fine, Mr Gat. Show me what Christmas is really about.”

She looped her arm round his as he led her round the different stalls. They sipped mulled wine, something the Boss was pleasantly surprised with; the spices warmed her stomach and left her feeling nicely light-headed. Almost, _almost_ , as nice as the whisky she’d abandoned in the penthouse. They found a tin-can shooting game and bet $50 on who the winner would be. She downed her wine and discarded the paper cup on the ground.

“All right little man, let’s fucking do this!” She cackled as she picked up the small toy gun.

“I hope you’ve got that $50 on you; I could really do with some more wine,” he replied, rubbing his hands together with glee.

The stall owner didn’t know where to look as he watched the two Saints swear, shout and push each other. He had been strictly instructed to carefully watch the match, announce the winner and disqualify any cheaters. The ping of the cans as they fell was ferocious and non-stop. He gasped as the final two cans pinged in unison, before clattering together. Silence.

“That was, well, a draw,” he stuttered.

“You’re a dirty little cheater,” Johnny muttered, pretending to sound menacing.

“You pushed me!” The Boss giggled. She tutted as her face became hotter for the umpteenth time that evening.

They continued to make their way round the stalls when suddenly Gat pulled her towards the empty ice rink. The Boss froze.

  
“Nope, not gonna happen,” she insisted.

“Why not? Look, I’ve done this loads of times, I’ll help you,” Johnny said as he grabbed a pair of skates. “Besides, you’ve got so many fucking layers on, if you fall you’ll bounce right back up. What size feet are you? All I remember is that they’re fucking big for a woman.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You gonna make me guess? Fine, these are a seven.” He tossed the pair towards her and made his way onto the ice. He proudly skated backwards towards the middle of the rink, keeping his eyes on her.

The Boss glanced at the skates, then at Johnny. She really hated disappointing him. It took several minutes for her to get the boots on but she finally wobbled towards the gate.

_This can’t be so hard. Right?_

She placed one skate on the ice. _Not too bad_ , she thought. Then the other. She triumphantly held her arms in the air before sliding forward and falling onto her ass. Gat roared as she clambered up and held on to the side for dear life.

“You think this is fucking funny? I could have died!” She shouted hysterically.

“Oh come on Boss! Don’t be such a pussy!”

“When did you learn to skate, anyway? Seems like something manly Johnny Gat wouldn’t do!”

“In spite of what you may think, I had a normal upbringing. My mom would take me every Christmas,” he explained as he moved towards her. “Why are you such a grinch?”

“For the opposite reason. We couldn’t afford Christmas after my dad walked out on us. Selfish prick decided to do it around the holidays anyway, and...” she paused. As her best friend, Johnny knew when to keep quiet and change the subject.

“Come with me.”

He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. Despite the weather his hands were warm, but rugged, and the Boss felt her heart crash against her chest. The most important thing she could do right now was remember to breathe.

They slowly skated back towards the middle of the rink. She could feel her teeth chattering and watched the cold of her breath dance in the air. He chuckled whenever she wobbled but she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. She was safe.

“You’re doing really well,” he muttered in his deep, husky voice. To the Boss, it was like he was singing.

“This is quite... Argh!” she squealed as she tripped over her own feet, before stumbling and falling into Gat’s chest. He tried to embrace her but she pulled away.

  
“I, erm...” She stuttered. Looking up at him, she realised he’d taken his glasses off. He had beautiful, hazel almond eyes, with crow’s feet appearing now he approached thirty-five. He smiled and she could feel his warm breath against her face.

Johnny leaned in and his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms round his neck. His skin was burning, his hair soft as she gripped it to pull him closer. His hands brushed her cheeks before tracing down her spine and gripping her waist. She allowed his tongue to tease and explore her mouth, causing her stomach to knot and each muscle to turn to jelly. This was just how she imagined it to be.

He slowly pulled his lips away as the bells at a nearby church started to chime.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered, cradling her face in her hands. Neither of them had noticed that it was snowing again.

The Boss smiled and grabbed his jacket, pulling him towards her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typos. T'was written in a rush...


End file.
